Timeline:Kanohi Force
The Kanohi Force is an organization that formed shortly after LEGO resurrected its BIONICLE line. Initially, the Force was comprised of only seven individuals who laid down the foundation of their version of a BZ-Nui storyline. This page details the events of their reign. Key: date / date History * November 2014 / 0--Ghidora and Jakura come to The 1st Shadow seeking new avatars/masks * December 2014 / 0--Ghidora brings the original Leedurz together for the first time, and Shadow begins to find a place for them to operate out of * January 2015 / 1--The Force moves into the upper levels of an unused office building and begins building their empire; Kovika joins the crew * January 2015 / 1--Pohatu turns the office building into a massive pillar, and the Staff become the official frenemies of the Force; the office building is restored and renovated into the Kanohi Force Tower * January 2015 / 1--Shadow, Ghidora, Pohatu, and Dallior run into some trouble with the mods, resulting in Shadow losing some Proto energy. * February 2015 / 1--The mods crack down on the spamming on the Kanohi Force topic. * February 2015/ 1--Shadow goes shopping, which somehow indirectly causes BZ-Nui to develop a separate fandom dedicated to Kopaka. * February 2015/1--Tahu, Banana Gunz, Petewa, and Onaku all guest star on the Kanohi Force comedy. They later become some of the very first memburz. * February 2015/1--Some of the Leedurz attempt to make contact with Stan Lee. * February 2015/1--The events within the Shadow Saga occur. * April 2015/1--Tokytot appears. * June 2015/1--The Kanohi Force attempts to take a vacation. * June 2015/1--Ghidora blows up BZ-Koro and Jakura almost dies. * July 2015/1--The Kanohi Force celebrates the 4th of July. * July 2015/1--Ghidora tells spooky stories about Jakura. * August 2015/1--Kanohi Force Month beigns. * August 2015/1--BZ-Nui is besieged by an onslaught of Korean Spambots advertising cellular services. * August 2015/1--Irrie has his cakeday. * August 2015/1--The Force has a very eventful meeting. * August 2015/1--T1S dropped his bag of memes on the Kanohi Force. * August 2015/1--The Kanohi Force has a story contest. * August 2015/1--Irrie creates the Kanohi Force Wiki. * August 2015/1--Dallior creates the Kanohi Force Steam group. * September 2015/1--The Masters of Permanently Stupid roam about. * September 2015/1--The Kanohi Force has a Nerf war. * September 2015/1--The Kanohi Force has a theatrical production. * September 2015/1--The Kanohi Force goes camping, at nature's expense. * September 2015/1--The Kanohi Force looks for the Skull Grinder. * September 2015/1--Some of the Rant Square members attempt to brave the depths of the COT valley. * October 2015/1--The Krana Force rebels for one day. * October 2015/1--The Leedurship is broken up; Shadow starts working on a replacement. * October 2015/1--The Spam Masters are formed. * October 2015/1--Shadow remembers Ghidora's birthday for once. * October 2015/1--The Artificial Leedurship is formed. * December 2015/1--The Force ruins Christmas in every way possible. * December 2015/1--Hostility against the Leedurz grows. * January 2016/2--Everything starts to go awry. * January 2016/2--Plans begin to take form on how to fix the Force. * January 2016/2--(to be added) Category:Timeline